


Cherry Mistmas!

by cadkitten



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Bondage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-21
Updated: 2008-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reita hosts a Christmas party at his house. Ruki brings the booze, Aoi brings the games, Kai brings the presents, and Uruha brings... handcuffs?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Mistmas!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [i_love_hide](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=i_love_hide).



> For my Christmas Gift Exchange. Written for i_love_hide.  
> Request: ...I am not a pervert! *cough*nc-17*cough*  
> Prompty stuff: I want it to be like this whole drunken, horny mess, basically. And Uruha pretty much seduces Reita, but Reita is having issues with it because they've been friends for so long. And go ahead and make it sad/angsty/sappy/angry/anything else you feel like. And could you please incorporate the usage of handcuffs? *puppy eyes* ahem...I AM NOT A PERVERT!  
> Also for prompts: Leather or Christmas, for roseofpain_nc17 (Due Jan 1) and for **jrock_ffrequest**.  
>  Song[s]: "Christmas Reindeer" by The Knife

Reita rushed around the house, putting up the last few strands of garland and double-checking that the lights decorating almost every surface were all working and blinking properly. Lastly, he plugged in the rotating stand that the silver tree stood upon, watching it slowly rotate as it played soft Christmas carols. A plastic Rudolph stood off to one side of it, the red nose fading from bright red to dull and back again.

A soft knock came at the door and Reita quickly walked to it, yanking it open and grinning broadly at Ruki. The short blonde pushed his way in, dusting off snow from his jacket and then shoving three plastic bags at Reita.

"Here's the booze, now go put it on the table while I get out of this mess." He knelt down, first taking off his boots and then the three layers of clothing he wore over a tank-top and far-too tight red jeans. He rummaged through his shoulder-bag, pulling out a pair of reindeer antlers and perching them on his head before adding a bright red nose.

Before he could even leave the hallway, the door was opened and Aoi slipped inside. The vocalist smiled brightly at the guitarist. "Aoi!"

Aoi eyed the shorter man, a half-afraid look on his face. "What the fuck are you wearing?"

"I'm Rudolph!" Ruki grinned, putting his hands up in the air and making an odd face.

Aoi blinked at Ruki, an amused look on his face. "You... are on crack." He kicked off his boots and headed for the living room, not bothering to take off his sweater. His arms were full of various board games and party games. He plunked them all on the floor in front of the couch and settled down with them, grinning up at Reita. "Hi." He waved.

Reita smiled. "Hey, Aoi, wha-" the doorbell rang and he groaned, heading for the door. Ruki pranced past him, acting rather like he thought a reindeer should. In a way, Reita almost agreed with what he'd overheard Aoi say. Perhaps their vocalist had started his Christmas cheer before coming over. He pulled open the door to reveal the two missing people. Kai stood in front of Uruha, holding various bags. He held out a few and Reita took them from him, smiling broadly. "Of course, you brought the presents."

Kai nodded. "Of course." He moved past Reita, heading straight for the living room with his burden.

Reita was left standing there, staring at Uruha, his eye wide. The other man was standing there in a leather trench coat, which appeared to be about the only thing worthy of the cold he was wearing. Tight green, sparkling leather hot-pants adorned his lower half, while a tiny matching top only managed to cover his chest... barely.

Uruha stepped inside and unfastened the three buttons from his trench, taking it off and hanging it over Ruki's coats. His thigh-high skin-tight boots matched the rest of his outfit, glittering faintly in the dull hallway light. He reached into a pocket of his trench and pulled out a pair of handcuffs.

The bassist eyed the silver implements critically. That had to be a joke. Who the hell brought handcuffs to a Christmas party? Well... Uruha, naturally. He sighed, turning away and thanking the gods that he hadn't managed to pop a boner off staring at Uruha like a horny teenager. Granted, the whole fucking band knew he played for both teams - but that didn't mean he needed to behave like a fiend. Besides, Uruha was his long-time friend, not some random fuck-buddy.

They made their way into the living room where Kai was already helping Aoi set up the game of 'Life'. Ruki held a bottle of tequila and had already made a good dent in it. Reita grinned, putting the other gifts down near the rotating tree, taking his seat on the couch and rummaging through the bags of booze. Now this was more like it... a full bar almost.

After careful deliberation, he pulled out a bottle of Kissui vodka and unscrewed the top. He took a healthy swig and groaned as it burned its way down his throat. From the corner of his eye, he saw Uruha start in on a bottle of rum while he passed Kai a beer and all but forced Aoi into taking some random fruity-looking alcohol.

 

 

Hours later, they'd moved on from the game of 'Life', through a rather fucked-up game of 'Monopoly', and into a heated argument on what to play next. It was between 'Truth or Dare' and 'Twister'. Frankly, Reita wasn't in any mind to play either game and didn't really want to be talking about it. He sat on the couch, drinking almost the last bit of his bottle of vodka, his vision fuzzing every few seconds.

"Twister! I want to see Aoi even try it, since he can't fucking stand!" Reita supposed what surprised him the most was that Kai said it rather than any of the rest of them.

"Truth or Dare... I want to see Kai admit he's gayyyyy~!" came Aoi's retort.

Uruha simply stood there holding the Twister mat in one hand and looking perplexed while Ruki circled him, still prancing like a reindeer... though now a very drunken, weaving reindeer.

Reita finally sighed, closing his eyes and waving his hand around until he felt dizzy, then pointed. He peeked and smirked. He was pointing right at Ruki's red-bulb nose. Ruki made a very non-reindeer-like noise and Reita rolled his eyes. "You pick... Rudolph Jr."

Ruki glared at him and marched back over to Uruha, grabbing Twister and tossing the mat out over the floor. "Just for that, you get this!" Granted, his voice sounded more pleased than indignant.

The bassist gave an amused snort. Since he didn't care for either game, it didn't really matter which had been chosen. Somehow stumbling to his feet, he made a grab for the spinner. Missing, he crashed into Kai, who was holding it over his head.

"I'm spinner, thank you very much." Kai plopped down next to the mat and placed the device on his lap, flicking it with the tip of his finger. "Aoi... left foot green."

Aoi crawled over to the mat and plunked his foot down on a green dot, looking pleased with himself.

"Uh... wrong foot!" Ruki giggled, still prancing around, now circling the couch and patting Reita's fluffy hair with each pass.

Aoi corrected his mistake and blushed. "Shut up, I'm drunk!"

Kai flicked the spinner again. "Uruha, right hand yellow." When no one complained and Uruha did exactly as asked, bending over in such a fashion his shorts rode up and revealed the bottom of his ass cheeks, Kai quickly continued. "Ruki, right foot green and... Reita, left hand blue."

Ruki and Reita both staggered to the board, doing what they were told to do. Hanging upside down forced Reita's head to become even dizzier, but he didn't really pay it any mind. He didn't feel ill, so it didn't really matter.

The drummer kept going, his calls faster and faster, just to taunt them all into moving at once. "Aoi, left hand yellow. Uruha, left foot blue. Ruki, right hand green. Reita, right foot red." He paused to make sure they all stopped bumping into one another and got their limbs stuck on the right circles. After a brief mix-up between Ruki's hand being on red and Reita's foot being on green, he continued. "Aoi, right foot yellow. Uruha... also right foot blue. Ruki, left foot green. Reita, left foot blue."

Somehow, Ruki ended up damn near on his head, three things on green and not enough room. He miraculously didn't fall, but was now supporting himself using Aoi's side. The pile shifted a bit and Aoi fell over with a yelp, his balance not able to keep himself and Ruki supported. Ruki caught himself using the table with his free hand.

Reita was both content and very unhappy with his position. It presented him with Uruha's ass basically in his face. The longer he stared at the other man, the tighter his pants became. So absorbed in the guitarist's ass was he, that he didn't even laugh when Aoi fell over. He didn't care and didn't honestly notice.

Kai continued with the game, oblivious to his bassist's plight. "Uruha, right foot red. Ruki, left foot red. Reita, left hand green."

Ruki fell over as soon as he tried to move, attempting to shove his foot under Reita for no good reason. Reita scowled at him and ended up damn near moaning as Uruha's leg slid between his, taking the spot Ruki had been trying to claim. There was only one option for him to get to green and that was leaning over Uruha. He bit his lip and moved, reaching out over the other man, his fingers still barely brushing the floor. Uruha shifted and Reita's eyes widened as the other pressed back against his erection. He shuddered and moaned almost lewdly, collapsing onto the other as he abruptly lost his footing.

Uruha collapsed under him and they both lay there, not saying a damn word. Reita's burning cheeks were pressed into Uruha's bare shoulder and the other man just lay there breathing. The others giggled at their expense, not understanding what had caused the crash to begin with. Uruha shifted and Reita groaned, grinding his hips down, his cock poking against Uruha's ass. God how he wanted him. But he wasn't supposed to want him - Uruha was his friend and bandmate, not some one night stand.

Ruki abruptly plunked down on Reita's back, grabbing two fistfuls of his hair and using them as reigns. "Look! The reindeer is riding the human!" He laughed gleefully as Kai and Uruha groaned simultaneously. Aoi didn't respond and upon further inspection, he'd passed out beside the couch. Ruki began bouncing.

Reita's eyes widened and then he tried to struggle to get up. It didn't work and he lay there, his dick getting pleasant friction from Ruki's bouncing as it caused him to feel like he was fucking Uruha. He moaned lowly into Uruha's shoulder, bracing himself on the floor and barely preventing himself from bucking against the blonde guitarist. His breath quickened and he arched a little, making noises he couldn't stop himself from making for a moment before growling. "Ruki, get the fucking hell off of me!"

Ruki scrambled to get off of him, standing aside and staring at him with wide eyes. "Rei?"

The bassist yanked himself up and stumbled toward his bedroom, slamming the door and collapsing on his bed. It wasn't fair, wasn't fair at all. They knew his tendencies and what were they doing rather than trying to help him control himself? They were making it harder on him. A disgruntled sound left his lips and he rolled over onto his back, unfastening his pants.

No sooner did he have his cock in his hand than the door was opened and Uruha slipped inside. Reita stared at the other man, unable to get his brain to function enough to realize he should be trying to hide what he was doing. Rather, he lay there like a dumbshit, his hand paused on his dick in mid-action.

Uruha closed the door and slowly advanced on Reita, a glitter in his eyes. "Was it just the game or was it me that got you all hot and bothered?"

Reita swallowed hard, his cheeks heating up. Why? Why him? He bit his lip, making a soft non-committal noise as his reply. He didn't know if it was the booze or his attraction to the guitarist, but he just ended up staying where he was, his hand starting to move a little over his arousal. He was already so close, just from Uruha wearing that outfit and then being beneath him.

The guitarist crawled up on the edge of the bed and Reita stopped, his eyes widening. "Uru?"

Uruha grinned, pushing Reita's hands away and leaning down, taking him into his mouth in one swift movement. The action caused Reita to groan and his hips to buck up. It felt heavenly. Sure he'd gotten laid somewhat recently, but it'd been a while since someone had blown him. His cock throbbed and he reached down, fisting his hands in the other's hair. They should stop... this shouldn't be happening... but he couldn't bring himself to stop a blowjob.

The guitarist's tongue circled the head of Reita's cock, teasing as he bobbed his head, sucking lightly. Before long, he pulled back, grabbing Reita's right hand and crawling up to the bedrail, attaching one end of his handcuff to the rail and the other to Reita's wrist. He smirked down at the other man. "Now you're mine and you can't get away." He dipped down to kiss the bassist, licking at his lip before pulling back just enough to speak again. "So don't bother protesting. Just let me take you."

Reita didn't protest, didn't even try to yank his wrist away. He knew his resolve would have been stronger if it weren't for the alcohol in his system. But with almost the entire bottle of vodka in him, he didn't feel like arguing. He just wanted to get off... with Uruha.

His free hand reached out and he fisted it in Uruha's hair, yanking him down to kiss him harshly. "I need to cum. Make it fast." His words were heated and more like an order than a request.

But Uruha didn't seem to mind, simply tugging out of Reita's hold to get the man's pants and briefs off, tossing them to the floor. He reached for the tie on his green leather top and Reita whimpered.

"Leave it on... just take your dick out." Alcohol urged him on, his eyes now staring at the obvious bulge in Uruha's hot-pants. He swallowed hard, his cock twitching at the sight. God how he wanted to see him exposed and aroused.

Uruha smirked, but did as he was bid, slowly pulling down the zipper of his hot-pants enough to tug his arousal free. He moaned as it hit cool air rather than the confines of his pants. His hips arched and he shuddered, jerking himself off for a few seconds before grunting and letting go. "Condoms? Lube?"

Reita shoved his free hand under his pillow and pulled out a black pouch, tossing it to Uruha to open. He watched as the guitarist took out both items and zipped the bag back, tossing it on the nightstand before ripping open the condom.

"Can you take it without prep?" His voice was low and full of arousal. Movements accentuated words as he rolled the condom over his length and quickly lubed himself up.

Reita nodded, biting his lip. He'd used his dildo without any the night before, so it wouldn't be hard to take Uruha now, especially when he was so damn horny. "I'll be fine." He squirmed impatiently, spreading his legs.

Uruha gave the bassist a heated look and took hold of his thighs, positioning him for better entry. He pressed himself against the other's tight hole and slowly pushed in, moaning quite lewdly as he did. As soon as he was entirely sheathed within the other man, he leaned down over him, propping himself on one arm while he reached for Reita's cock with his other hand. Jerking him in quick movements, he began to thrust, pulling almost all the way out and then thrusting back in.

Their bodies writhed in almost tandem, both of them making the most lovely sounds. Uruha's thrusts became faster and harder with each passing moment. Reita's back arched as his cock throbbed, his ass clenching and unclenching at every movement. He was so close that all it took was one perfectly aimed thrust into his prostate and he was screaming Uruha's name as he came hard, his cum splashing out over the guitarist's hand.

Uruha's thrusts became erratic, his body forcing him to hurry and finish and his drunken state doing nothing to help him hold back. The bed creaked and the links on the handcuff clinked against the rail. A low groan tore from his throat as he felt it coming up on him fast. "I... oh god... Rei... I'm... ah!" He slammed in twice more, his dick throbbing as he filled the latex barrier with his load.

Seconds later, he slumped down, managing to pull out and wrestle the condom off, tossing it aside. He lay on Reita, panting harshly. "That was..."

"... the best damn fuck ever?" Reita helpfully supplied him with an ending to his sentence when he didn't say it. The grin he received in return was more than enough to answer him.

The sound of the door banging open surprised both men. Uruha started to get up, but Reita desperately clung to him with both his free arm and his legs, not wanting to be completely exposed to the rest of the world.

Ruki pranced into the room, singing some lousy rendition of a Christmas carol at the top of his lungs, grinning like stupid. He paused, eyed them and then took a running leap at the bed, landing flat on top of Uruha's back. He crawled astride and clung to the taller man. Grabbing hold of the straps to Uruha's top, he leaned back and laughed. "Cherry Mistmas!"

**The End**  



End file.
